PS252
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン XIV |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon XIV |image=PS252.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=252 |location=Slateport City Team Aqua Hideout Sootopolis City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV |next_round=A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice & Registeel I }} / or That Important Person (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン XIV VS Kyogre & Groudon XIV or 大切なあの人 That Important Person) is the 252nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the flooded, collapsing ruins of Slateport City, the and blind boy attempt to make their way out of the storm. The boy refuses to leave because of his promise to , but the Swimmer states that if he dies, then he wouldn't be able to keep the promise. Suddenly, a building collapses on top of the two, but a from an unknown source immediately destroys it and saves the two. The person who saved them is revealed to be Phoebe, a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. After introducing herself to the boy, Phoebe reports to Steven, through her Pokégear, that she had found the person she was looking for. Steven thanks Phoebe, and has her tell the boy to read the code on top of the slab. Wallace asks Steven what he is planning, but Steven tells him to go to Sootopolis City and that he'll join him later. Wallace listens to what Steven says and takes off with the Champion's cloak. Steven asks the boy to decode the slab, as it holds the key to awakening the three Pokémon that can help stop and — , , and . The boy tries his hardest to decode the Braille, but due to a missing piece, he is unable to completely read the text on the slab. This causes Steven to lose hope, as the boy's sense of touch was the only thing they had that could help them awaken the three Pokémon. At the Team Aqua Hideout, Wattson, Flannery, and Winona examine the abandoned building, where they find Professor Cozmo tied up. They rescue the Professor and take him to the Pokémon Association's headquarters, where he is reunited with his staff. Winona tells Wattson and Flannery to stay behind and tend to their injuries while she goes on ahead to help stop Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis. Winona calls the Pokémon Association Chairman and informs him of the current situation. As Winona and Wallace head towards Sootoplis, the Pokémon Association Chairman sends a message throughout Hoenn asking for the help of Trainers. In Sootopolis City, the possessed Maxie and Archie arrive in front of the Pokémon that are controlling them. As they land on the heads of their respective Pokémon, , and the and s are sent flying away. Ruby and Sapphire try to stop the two, but their Pokémon are just repelled by the force fields surrounding Maxie and Archie. The two leaders tell them to stand aside and witness the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. Meanwhile, Gabby and Ty arrive at Sootopolis whilst riding on top of 's back. Noticing the danger Ruby and Sapphire are in, Gabby begs Absol to save the two. Absol complies with her request, and uses to produce a shield around Ruby and Sapphire. Gabby thanks Absol for its help and begs for it to help them fight against Groudon and Kyogre. Absol refuses, and Ty guesses that even though Absol warns people of disasters, it remains neutral as to the outcome. Wallace and Winona arrive and rush in to help get their pupils out of the crossfire. They manage to wake the two up, surprising their students at the sight of their teachers being there. Ruby and Sapphire blame themselves for causing the destruction that's going on right now, and decide that it'd be best to just run away. Wallace and Winona shake their students out of their stupor by reminding them that they have loved ones they need to fight for and protect. Their words remind Ruby and Sapphire that they have a dear friend from their past that they'd like to see once more despite not even remembering their faces. They reveal that in the past, they both had very different personalities compared to how they act now. For Ruby, he was a mischievous young boy who loved battling, while Sapphire was very docile and hated battling. Five years prior, in the Johto region, Ruby's mother celebrates with Norman over his upcoming Gym Leader inauguration test. Birch jokingly points out that anything can happen during the test. They wonder where the children are, only to see the two of them playing together. As the young Ruby and Sapphire play together, the present day versions state that it was the best times of their lives, until a certain event happened. Suddenly, a wild attacks the two children. Although Ruby manages to fend it off, he is given a bloody head wound from Salamence's , which brings Sapphire to tears. After that event, Ruby realized that because of his aggressiveness, he caused Sapphire to cry, while Sapphire realized that because she was weak, she caused Ruby to get hurt. Because of this, Ruby decided to focus on beauty and quit battles, while Sapphire learned how to become stronger. They promise that when they meet their special person once more, they'll be able to show them how much they've changed. The Magic Coat begins crumbling, so Winona and Wallace evacuate their students and encourage them to not give up. Upon regrouping, the group decides to think of a new plan to stop the destruction. Ruby suggests destroying the powers of the Red and Blue Orbs inside of Maxie and Archie's bodies, but using Pokémon attacks might harm the hosts. Suddenly, the meteor fragment that Winona picked up when Sapphire dropped it earlier begins glowing inside of her hand. They realize that with the meteor's ability to stop the power of nature, they can use it to stop the powers of the Red and Blue Orbs and turn Maxie and Archie back to normal. Remembering that when the Orbs were absorbed in Maxie and Archie's bodies, they move from their hands, to their arms, and are currently located in their foreheads. Ruby decides to use the reflecting ability of Absol's Magic Coat to reflect the power of the meteor, as they are too far to hit them at their current location. With Wallace and Winona holding the Magic Coat in the air, Ruby and Sapphire have Mumu and Chic attack the meteor fragment, which sends a powerful blast of energy out. The energy hits Maxie's and Archie's foreheads, turning them back to normal, and creating a massive explosion of energy. The explosion consumes Sootopolis, with Ruby, Sapphire, and everyone else being caught inside. Major events * The blind boy tries to decipher the Code Slab, but fails to decode the missing part. * and continue their battle. * Maxie and Archie arrive at Sootopolis City. * It is revealed that in the past, and had different personalities. * With the power of the meteor fragment, Ruby and Sapphire stop the power of the Red and Blue Orbs. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans * * * Professor Birch (flashback) * Roxanne (picture) * Brawly (picture) * Wattson * Flannery * Norman (flashback) * Winona * Wallace * Phoebe * Steven Stone * Archie * Maxie * Gabby and Ty/ * Blind boy * Jack * Professor Cozmo/ * Captain Stern * s * s * Wallace's cheerleaders * Professor Cozmo's assistants * Pokémon Association Chairman * Ruby's mother (flashback) Pokémon * (Nana; 's; flashback) * (Kiki/ ; 's; flashback) * (Rara/ ; 's; flashback) * (Mumu/ ; 's; flashback) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Phoebe's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Tabitha's) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Karpy/ ; blind boy's) * ( ) * ( ) * * (Adventures; silhouette) * (Adventures; silhouette) * (Adventures; silhouette) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon XIV - Người quan trọng }} de:Kapitel 252 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS252 it:LGA252 zh:PS252